Harry Potter and the Blast to the Past
by emeralddiamond.gemz
Summary: Harry Potter has just defeated Voldemort, after escaping torture at the hands of Death Eaters, when he is whisked away by an unknown force to his sixth year. Nearly everyone died and almost everything was destroyed. Harry sees his friends and teache alive
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction ever! No flames please and read/review thanks guys! Also any ideas or suggestions, pairings, advice, is always appreciated! **

**-ALL CREDIT GOES TO J.K. ROWLING….I OWN NOTHINGGG!-**

Thunder echoed sinisterly off the ancient walls of the great hall as jagged streaks of lightning lit up the faces of the students. It was treacherous times already with Voldemort rising steadily to power. Dumbledore stood and raised his arms in welcome.

"To those who are just joining us this year, welcome! To those of old, welcome back!" his piercing blue eyes raked across the four house tables as he began his speech. At the noble house of Slytherin Draco Malfoy sat snickering with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, not paying attention in the slightest. Over at Gryffindor the Golden Trio sat respectfully watching for the time being. Although Harry Potter held a feeling of dread…something was going to happen today, he just knew it. In a sharp crack of lightning the candles that lit up the great hall flickered and went out. Shrieks of panic were emitted from the crowd of students.

"Lumos," Harry Potter whispered the incantation. His wand tip glowed brightly, lighting up the faces of his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Harry, mate, what do you think's going on?" the red head piped up. "You don't think it's _him_ again do you? It sounded like apparition."

"Ronald! How many times do I have to tell you! You cannot apparte into Hogwarts, when will you two ever read _Hogwarts a History_?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys.

In a flash of light and a deep threatening rumble of thunder the candles flickered to life once more. A man appeared, broken and bloody. His once raven black hair was singed and matted with blood. Grime and dirt covered his skin. An arm was clutched to his side as blood poured from a gaping wound, the man looked on in indifference. Dark purple and black bruises mottled the strangers face. Ragged scratches lined his arms, and his left eye was swollen shut and puffy. When the man lifted his face the students finally got a glimpse of his face. The stranger's once brilliant emerald eyes were dull and shaded, shattered and held a deep despair of someone that had seen to much, been through too much. Six wands were trained unwaveringly at the man in tattered clothing.

"Who are you," Dumbledore's voice boomed threateningly. Power rolled off him in waves and his blue eyes were sharp and piercing. "How did you enter the school!" The man seemed unfazed by the wands pointed at him. That was when the chunk of matted hair that hung in his face was shifted to reveal the infamous lightning bolt scar that named the man as none other than Harry Potter.

**Author's note: Hey guys please, please, please review and any ideas of where this story should go is appreciated. I welcome constructive criticism but NO FLAMES PLEASE. REVIEW if I don't get at least 1 or 2 reviews I will not be continuing this story. Like it? Hate it? Just a simple smiley or frowney face is ok REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. Thanks so much for reading my story!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: xDarion'sKeeperx for being my first ever reviewer here on Fanfiction! Your kind words mean a lot lol Sorry for taking so long to update real life and graduation got in the way…also my wi-fi was down for a month so…Same drill this time review, constructive criticism, no FLAMES thanks guys! Now without further ado…on to the story.

"Who are you," Dumbledore's voice boomed threateningly. Power rolled off him in waves and his blue eyes were sharp and piercing. "How did you enter the school!" The man seemed unfazed by the wands pointed at him. That was when the chunk of matted hair that hung in his face was shifted to reveal the infamous lightning bolt scar that named the man as none other than Harry Potter.

Harry stared at the man in front of him in horror. Was this how his life was going to turn out? An almost dead shadow of a man?

"Hey, mate hate to break it to you but you look like the greasy git" Ron stated. Harry hated to say it but he agreed whole-heartedly, the lank hair was nasty and smelled rotten.

Hysterical laughter began to fill the room and Harry was almost positive that he turned insane when he got older. The elder Harry suddenly began to look around and the jaded eyes became haunted once more as he made eye contact with Ron.

"Dead," he whispered harshly. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, wondering what this Harry was going on about. "Department of Mysteries choked to death." His gaze fell on Hermione. "Tortured—dead. Bellatrix Lestrange." The hysterical laughter began again as the stranger Harry began to point a grimy finger at the rest of the students. "Dean Thomas. Snatched killed. Lavender Brown—eaten. Fenrir Greyback." Lavender Brown began to sob quietly, not questioning his words. Seamus glanced in horror at his best friend hoping the words weren't true. "Draco Malfoy. Dead at the hands of your father. Severus Snape found out as a spy-tortured to death. Albus poisoned and cursed. Life expectancy? Another six months. The list of deaths was staggering and Harry Potter II was just beginning. Crazed laughter soon turned to whimpers as he collapsed.

"There is nothing left. No one is left. Do as you will but you must change it…" his words trailed off as his wounds became too much and the blood was slick, running down his arm as he fainted once more-the pain too great.

**I know, I know. Short chapter sorry about that guys. Question…would you rather fast updates but shorter chapter or longer updates with longer chapters? Also I need ideas and opinions for where this story is going to go…your reviews mean a lot and keep me going ; ) Super special thanks to xDarion'sKeeperx **


End file.
